Free my horse
by UPPA123GOOPA
Summary: Ichigo has always been the king. That is, until he falls sick because of a mysterious figure that invades dreams. Shirosaki is forced to take over their walking body and must live like a normal human until they find a cure.


**Hi! I came out with another fanfic, hope to finish the other one but just wanted to try to write something else for a while. Hope this one is easier to understand even if it seems to have a lot of OOCness and misleading actions that make you think the plot line is different. Sorry about that but I'm trying my best here. Anyway, I DO NOT own Bleach and am happy to present a piece of work that uses TITE KUBO's totally awesome characters! Enjoy! :P**

ICHIGO POV

The clash of blades echoed through the air. Ichigo panted. Every night the enemy seemed to grow stronger. He knew that soon he would become overpowered. With this knowledge, he would sit in his deathbed, wondering if this would be the night his sword slipped. Even though it was a dream, he knew it would be real. He hated that knowledge that stopped him from protecting the weak. He hated the invisible enemy.

...

He opened his eyes. Sunlight poured into the room. He lay on one of his father's clinic beds. Confusion made him sit up.

"Ichigo..." a voice called and Rukia poked her head into the room.

"yeah?" he asked blinking at her.

She let out a breath and smiled.

"He's awake" she called behind her.

Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and Renji followed her into the room.

"Kurosaki kun!" Orihime said sadly. Chad nodded and Uryuu pushed up his glasses.

"Yo, Ichigo, we came when we heard you were sick" Renji said casually.

"sick?" he questioned. Everyone blinked and an awkward silence filled the room.

"You were asleep for fifteen days Kurosaki" Uryuu finally said.

"You were practically on fire with a fever" Renji muttered.

"I made you soup but you never heard me tell you" Orihime said downcast.

"Sorry, guys" Ichigo spoke, but his voice echoed around the room giving it a depressing feel.

There was a crash in his mind and everything went black.

...

SHIROSAKI POV

He coughed. He knew he was putting his life on the line here, but what choice did he have. He would rather die to save his king than be trapped in the mind of King in a coma. He had a good idea of what this virus was and he knew the effects were fatal. Zangetsu was telling him something but he couldn't listen, if he stopped fighting now, King would fall back to this world. He would be vulnerable in his current state. For once while he fought, the albino hollow boy didn't laugh at his victim. Instead he cried. Black tears streamed down his face as he fought. He could feel bits of the world crumbling. Ichigo was being brought back.

"KING" He yelled at the limp, orange haired figure,that appeared a couple meters away. All of his anger boiled in the pure white bankai blade and he slashed at the enemy leaving a crevice in the ground. He ran over to the orange haired figure and began to worry. This was not like him. He trusted his king.

"let me... be the king, it will preserve your strength, just once. Please, Ichigo" Shirosaki whispered nervously glancing at the figure striding back and forth trying too get across to the island of skyscraper the two identical boys were on. King, opened his brown eyes that Shirosaki envied, and nodded. He placed his white hand on king's and the blue reiatsu was overpowered by red and black.

...

RUKIA POV

Rukia watched as Ichigo fell. He hit the floor with a thud. It seemed to echo in her mind in slow motion. She ran forward. She blinked at his brown clouded eyes. He was like her little brother. Most people assumed because she was shorter she felt younger but the truth was the opposite. As much as he hated to admit it, she knew he looked up to her (that and she was really old if you count the fact she's dead). He had stopped breathing and his hand felt deathly cold. She sobbed. sniffing, she backed away. There were some people that needed comforting more than she did, she thought glancing at Orihime. But when she looked back at the motionless body, something chilled her to the bone. Black crept into his eyes and the pale skin faded to a deathly white. The brown and black parts of the eyes turns yellow and he slowly blinked. Rukia backed up. She knew this reiatsu. This was his hollow. The only difference was the coloring and the length in hair. She drew her sword. He must have defeated Ichigo and taken over. The boy sat up and glanced around the room suspiciously. He spoke in a strange hollow voice.

"Trust"

...

**I know that was kind of short. Most of my writing pieces are. I am leaving you with a cliffhanger because I'm evil and just because i am still kinda new to this I really hope to get some helpful reviews. So that's it. :P**


End file.
